Projet ONE
by wesapom
Summary: Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que le monde magique est merveilleusement étonnant. Cependant, ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir grandi dans ce dernier et que par ce simple fait, il en devenait banal ? Voici l'histoire de Lucy O'Connell, une sorcière merveilleusement banale.
1. Chapter 1

Le mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour aux quelques lecteurs qui auront l'envie de me lire.

Après maintes années à me cacher derrière mon écran et ne faire que lire de magnifiques histoires sur ce site, je vous présente ma première fiction publiée.

Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas exactement où elle ira, je n'en ait qu'une idée vague. Elle ne vient pas d'un éclair de génie ou d'une idée que je voulais absolument développer. Juste d'un peu d'inspiration sauvage et d'un trajet de train particulièrement barbant. Cela fait un an que je bosse dessus en dilettante mais je n'ai pas d'avance sur la publication (je suis maintenant trop pressée de publier).

Bref, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur avec ce début.

Bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Excusez mon orthographe/syntaxe/ grammaire, si je suis une pro pour repérer au premier coup d'œil les fautes chez les autres, c'est très loin d'être le cas avec les miennes.

Disclaimer :

Tout l'univers magique appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que le reprendre en étoffant certaines choses ou en en remplaçant d'autres au moyen de ma maigre imagination mais cela n'arrivera jamais à la cheville des romans originaux.

De plus, ayant lu beaucoup de fanfictions il est possible qu'inconsciemment je reprenne des idées de certains auteurs. Cela n'est aucunement mon but, mais c'est une possibilité.

Note d'intention :

Ma fanfiction a pour but d'essayer de recréer l'ambiance du monde magique. Elle sera ainsi principalement descriptive. J'aimerais qu'elle retrace le plus fidèlement possible ce que pourrait être l'univers magique s'il existait réellement. Concernant le registre « romance », elle sera présente dans l'histoire mais ne sera pas le but principal de cette fanfiction.

J'ai mis le rating à T parce que je ne sais pas encore exactement de quoi l'avenir de la fiction aura l'air donc je me laisse cette marge de rating pour ne pas avoir à me brider dans ma manière d'écrire. Pour commencer elle convient à tout public, je pense.

 **Chapitre 1**

Il pleuvait sur Londres. Une pluie dense et abrupte qui glaçait jusqu'au sang les rares passants osant l'affronter.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lucy observait le trafic routier : feu vert, un flot de voiture, feu rouge, les voitures qui s'arrêtent, les klaxons de conducteurs mécontents, impatients, feu vert, tout recommence comme un cycle interminable.

La chambre de la jeune fille donnait en effet sur une rue passante du Londres Moldu. Elle adorait observer, cachée dans la sécurité de son appartement, les va et viens de ces individus lui paraissant à la fois si proche et si loin qu'étaient les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

Certes, elle n'était pas tout à fait ignorante sur le fonctionnement du monde Moldu mais ayant grandi uniquement du côté sorcier, celui ci lui paraissait emplis de mystères qu'elle aurait souhaité percer. Le principe même de voiture l'intriguait. L'électricité lui semblait un concept flou. Ce qui l'émerveillait chez tous les moldus c'était l'effort magnifique qu'ils faisaient tous les jours pour combler le vide magique en eux sans s'apercevoir que tout cela était en soi magique. Les moldus étaient tous des génies en devenir, des créatures intelligentes qui, à la seule force de leur cerveau, pouvaient forer des montagnes, se déplacer à des vitesses ahurissantes et dompter les éléments.

Cette vision magnifiée des moldus avait été largement amplifiée dans son enfance par la politique de sensibilisation aux moldus menée par le Ministère de la Magie après la Grande Guerre.

Ainsi dès le plus jeune âge, au sein des crèches magiques, on lui avait appris les rudiments du monde non magique. Elle savait ainsi que pour conserver la nourriture les Moldu utilisaient des réfrigérateurs et que la plupart des objets de leur quotidien étaient mécanisés.

Cette approche pédagogique avait, pour le ministère, deux avantages : elle apaisait les tensions crées par la différence culturelle entre nés moldus et sang purs tout en permettant aux sorciers de se fondre plus efficacement dans le paysage Moldu et d'ainsi perpétuer le secret du monde magique.

Si les sangs purs avaient été, au départ, très récalcitrants à voir leurs enfants étudier les Moldus, le traumatisme de la guerre les avait rapidement convaincus d'accepter cela. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les bien faits de cette méthode avaient portés leurs fruits puisque les né moldus avaient gagné une meilleure intégration dans la société sorcière.

Cela faisait ainsi 20 ans que les sorciers se familiarisaient profondément avec le monde Moldu.

N'allez pas croire cependant que tous les sorciers étaient de grands admirateurs des Moldu. C'était encore loin d'être le cas. Les sorciers acceptaient simplement et automatiquement la présence des Moldus.

Pour en revenir à notre jeune Lucy, elle était toujours assise dans son bow-window à regarder la pluie tomber. Elle fut soudainement distraite de son observation par un bruit assourdissant qui résonna à travers son appartement. Elle se décida alors à se lever.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle se rendit compte que le bruit devait venir de la cuisine, seule pièce encore allumée dans l'appartement. Cela l'intrigua. Pourquoi donc la cuisine était-elle allumée alors qu'il était déjà 23h30. Tout le monde, chez elle, était sensé être allé se coucher depuis un petit moment déjà.

Elle traversa le couloir qui reliait sa chambre à la cuisine en ligne droite. En arrivant dans la cuisine la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête fut : _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Expression effectivement très terre à terre en comparaison à ses réflexions pseudo philosophiques qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre après le diner.

Cependant cette expression reflétait bien la réalité. La cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille. Des casseroles gisaient lamentablement par terre, de la farine tapissait les murs et en règle générale tous les instruments de cuisine se trouvaient à des endroits différents de leur place. Au centre de ce carnage se trouvait sa mère.

-Maman, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux retourner te coucher. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée ! Répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dormais pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama Lucy.

-Chut ! Il ne faut pas réveiller ton père et ton frère !

-Avec tout ce raffut je ne sais pas comment ils font pour dormir encore de toute manière et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Je pensais avoir été discrète. Soupira Eleanor, sa mère. Je voulais faire une surprise à Ion demain pour le petit déjeuner en lui cuisinant tous ses desserts préférés.

Ion était son petit frère et le lendemain allait être la journée de son 14ème anniversaire.

-Tu devrais arrêter de le gâter autant ce n'est bon ni pour sa ligne ni pour son estime de soi. Je ne sais pas comment ses chaussures font pour lui aller encore alors qu'il a les chevilles tellement enflées d'arrogance ! répliqua Lucy exaspérée par l'attitude de mère poule d'Eleanor.

-Viens m'aider à ranger au lieu de dire des âneries !

Alors qu'elle s'exécutait et rangeait les casseroles, Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de détailler sa mère. Malgré sa cinquantaine d'année, Eleanor était belle. Pas cette beauté éclatante qu'avaient les magnifiques femmes de vingt ans mais une beauté brute, sou jacente qui transpirait à travers chacun de ses pores. Elle était Brune. Un brun très foncé qui oscillait parfois avec un noir intense. Ses yeux marron s'y accordaient d'ailleurs parfaitement.

Lucy adorait sa mère. Elle représentait pour elle un modèle de réussite aussi bien intellectuel- elle était Médicomage- que familial. Mais en grandissant, Lucy avait perdu cette adoration totale qu'elle lui portait. Elle s'était rendue compte des failles de sa mère tout en la confortant d'autant plus dans le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme.

Eleanor était un spécimen à part entière. Son comportement pouvait parfois frôler la limite de la folie tant elle était enthousiaste, exubérante mais à la fois totalement attachante.

Le meilleur exemple du caractère peu commun de sa mère était étalé dans cette cuisine : Eleanor ne savait absolument pas cuisiner, elle n'avait jamais particulièrement eu d'intérêt pour ce domaine, évitait le plus possible de s'en occuper – sa maladresse occasionnelle jouant un rôle certain dans cette décision- et pourtant, pour faire plaisir à son fils, elle avait décidé de se mettre aux fourneaux à une heure indue de la journée pour cuisiner des desserts plutôt compliqués.

Lucy savait que sa mère n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir réussi ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'était là un autre de ses traits de caractère. Eleanor était têtue, à la limite de l'obstination et, lorsqu'elle avait décidé une chose, elle faisait tout pour la réaliser. Lucy décida alors d'aider sa mère dans sa tache.

Elles commencèrent par préparer un Tiramisu à la rhubarbe puis une Charlotte aux airelles ainsi qu'un gâteau aux Chocogrenouilles pour finir par un gâteau à la patacitrouille.

Elles finirent leurs préparations aux alentour de deux heures du matin, fatiguées mais heureuses d'avoir accompli leur mission.

Revenant dans sa chambre, Lucy s'allongea sur son lit flottant. Elle adorait son lit ultra moelleux qui contrastait avec la literie, plus ferme, de Poudlard. Lorsqu'on s'allongeait dedans, on avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage voluptueux bien que maintenu. Tout en se sentant dans la douce sécurité que lui procurait l'arrivée du sommeil, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude : allait-elle réussir à se réveiller à temps le lendemain ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse à cette question, que le sommeil l'avait déjà fauchée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut effectivement difficile. Au travers de la porte de sa chambre, Lucy entendait les voix de son père et son frère.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de rester au lit, elle n'arriverais jamais à se rendormir, elle se mis en mouvement. Tâtonnant dans le noir, elle réussit tant bien que mal à trouver sa fenêtre et à ouvrir rideau et stores. La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la descente de son lit pour prendre son bas de pyjama qu'elle avait retiré dans la nuit. Elle retourna à la fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre. Les klaxons emplissaient déjà le fond sonore du matin.

Ouvrant sa porte, elle repéra à leur voix les autres membres de sa famille. Son petit frère était probablement dans le salon tandis que son père lui répondait de la cuisine.

-Joyeux anniversaire Ion ! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade. ça y est, t'es plus un bébé.

-Ahah, très drôle. Répliqua-t-il. Tu me dis la même chose tous les ans. Tu as vu, Maman m'a cuisiné pleins de trucs ! Mais Papa dit qu'il vaut mieux attendre ce soir pour tout manger.

C'est en souriant de la remarque de Ion que Lucy rejoignit son père pour lui dire bonjour. Sa mère était également dans la cuisine, attablée devant une tasse de café, ses mains enserraient sa tête.

-Bonjour 'pa ! Bonjour maman, je vois que tu es autant en forme que moi !

-Parle moins fort ma chérie, j'ai mal au crane. Geignit sa mère.

-Bonjour Princesse, bien dormi ? Demanda son père.

-Mis à part la mission commando spéciale Ion, très bien. S'amusa Lucy.

-Eleanor, ne me dis pas que tu as trainé Lucy dans ton idée !

-Mais non Pheb, elle m'a aidé de son plein gré, ne t'inquiète pas ! répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Princesse, je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que la cuisine tient encore debout ! Je me disait bien aussi que ce miracle était étrange !

-Quoi, tu insinues que je ne peux pas cuisiner sans faire de dégâts ? S'indigna Eleanor.

Lucy quitta la cuisine à ce moment précis de la conversation. Elle s'installa dans le canapé du salon avec son bol de céréales enchantées. Celles ci étaient en forme de minuscules donuts multicolores qui s'envolaient si on ne les mangeait pas assez rapidement après y avoir versé du lait.

Ion regardait à la télévision une rediffusion d'un match amical de Quidditch opposant les Flèches d'Appleby et les Tornades de Tutshill s'étant déroulé une semaine auparavant et auquel la famille n'avait pas pu assister.

Ion et Eleanor étaient des fans inconditionnels des Flèches d'Appleby. Phébus était, quant à lui, un fan inconditionnel du Quidditch en général. Lucy n'avait rien contre ce sport mais trouvait dommage de se limiter à ce seul sport qualifié par les media comme celui « favori des sorciers britanniques ». Par exemple, les courses d'Abraxans étaient fascinantes tant par leur célérité que par leur technicité et elle s'attristait de ne pas en entendre plus souvent parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa famille, en bonne mordue de Quidditch, la trainait au plus de rencontres possibles et Lucy l'acceptait de bonne grâce. L'important était, après tout, d'être avec ceux qu'elle aimait.

Leur absence au match susmentionné avait déçu tout le monde. Les places n'avaient, certes, pas été prises d'avance, les O'Connell s'étaient déjà tous persuadés qu'ils y assisteraient.

Malheureusement au moment de partir pour le complexe sportif magique du Gloucestershire, Eleanor avait été rappelée en urgence à Ste Mangouste pour une histoire obscure de sorcière s'étant coincé la tête dans une chasse d'eau de toilette. Peu après, l'un des fournisseurs de Phébus l'avait contacté à propos d'une distorsion dans les comptes des composants magiques-de la poudre de griffe de dragon- qu'il lui avait livré. Phébus avait dû retourner à son apothicairerie afin d'en recompter tous les sachets.

S'étant retrouvé tous seuls, Ion et Lucy n'avaient pas eu le cœur à braver la billetterie du match ni à y assister. Le Quidditch était une affaire de famille !

Ils avaient plutôt décidé d'aller manger des glaces chez « 1001 Parfums : envoutez vos sens » qui venait d'ouvrir dans la petite rue commerçante magique, le Sentier du Sorcier, à deux rues de chez eux.

-TIRE, ALLER TIRE ! s'exclama tout d'un coup Ion, faisant sortir Lucy de sa rêverie. C'est pas possible ! Et ça se dit meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe ! Il avait une vue dégagée sur les buts, Dubois était sur l'anneau de gauche, pourquoi il n'a pas tiré ? Se désola-t-il.

Apparemment, Erwan Doneg, le joueur préféré de Ion, avait déçu son fan numéro 1. Un donut s'éleva dans les airs et Lucy eu tout juste le temps de l'attraper avec sa cuillère avant que la céréale soit hors de portée.

-Maman, Doneg est un vrai crétin ! S'écria Ion.

Lucy finit son bol et alla le poser dans le lavabo. Le charme contenu dans l'évier s'activa et nettoya sa vaisselle.

C'était Eleanor qui avait enchanté la majorité de l'équipement de la cuisine. Cela était donc amusant de constater qu'elle était incapable d'y évoluer en toute sécurité.

Alors que Lucy regagnait sa chambre elle entendit hurler :

-Maman, oublie Doneg est un vrai génie !

C'est donc en rigolant de l'attitude de son frère qu'elle commença à se préparer.

* * *

Chaque année, le 30 Août, était de coutume dans la famille O'Connell de se rendre au chemin de traverse afin de faire les achats scolaires pour les deux enfants.

Leur appartement était situé dans un immeuble d'une des quelques rues sorcières de Londres, la Promenade de Merlin, qui communiquaient directement avec le Chemin de Traverse. Il leur fallu donc traverser le Sentier des Sorciers, la Butte des Trolls et le Passage du Magenmagot avant de déboucher devant l'Apothicairerie d'Hélios situé en fin de Chemin de Traverse.

Phébus alla ouvrir son magasin, tandis qu'Eleanor, Lucy et Ion allèrent directement en direction de Fleury & Bott. Bien évidemment, puisque Phébus approvisionnait tout au long de l'année le matériel de potion de ses enfants, ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer chez l'apothicaire.

Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait déjà du monde dans la boutique de livre. Ils durent faire la queue pour payer ce qui permis à Lucy de faire le tour du magasin et d'ajouter à ses achats Dans le cœur de Scylla _,_ qu'elle souhaitait lire depuis sa sortie.

Un foie de rat trop macéré avait fait réagir la potion de ratatinage de Ion. Elle avait alors corrodé précocement son chaudron en étain. Au magasin de Chaudron, ils eurent droit à des prix avantageux puisque la boutique travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Phébus.

-Maman, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe. Rappela Lucy en sortant du magasin. Une Tentacula Veneneuse m'en avait abimé une au trimestre dernier, tu te rappelles ?

Eleanor s'en rappelait effectivement. La prochaine étape fut donc Madame Guipure. Lucy ayant grandi depuis les dernière mesures prises, elle dû rester immobile pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables. En règle général, elle aimait bien faire des courses de vêtements, qu'on lui prenne ses mesures, qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Mais ce jour là, elle était impatiente. Il lui semblait bien avoir vu passer devant la vitrine Herbert Bothe, la coqueluche du club de sortilège. Lucy avait hâte d'aller lui demander comment s'était déroulé la conférence sur le Priori Incantatum qui s'était déroulé à l'Université d'Avalon début Juillet au Pays de Galles. Malheureusement pour elle, à la sortie du magasin, le jeune homme n'était nulle part en vue.

Ils ne rejoignirent Phébus à la « Citrouille Chaude » qu'aux alentours de midi et demi où Lucy se fit un plaisir de choisir la spécialité du restaurant : le rosbif aux choux de Bruxelles.

L'après-midi, Eleanor abandonna ses enfants pour aller travailler. Phébus retourna à l'Apothicairerie accompagné de ses deux assistants saisonniers attitré. L'après-midi fut chargée de clients qui venaient remplir leurs réserves épuisées. Le moment le plus mémorable fut lorsqu'une sorcière d'âge moyen insista pour se faire servir 12,4236 grammes précisément de poils de griffon avant de se rendre compte à l'achat qu'elle avait en réalité besoin de cette quantité d'épine de poisson diable.

Le soir venu, la famille s'attabla pour son tout premier repas-dessert pendant lequel fut célébré avec entrain l'anniversaire du plus jeune. Ion reçu entre autre des nouveaux gants de Quidditch –en cuir véritable de Porlock-; Le Livre des nombreuses et vraiment très spectaculairement effrayantes feintes à réaliser en balais, seul ou accompagné –Eleanor n'était pas certaine que ce cadeau était une bonne idée-; Le « kit pour les gourmands et leur digestion » d'Albert Gétromanger et enfin un jeu d'échec version sorcier-taillé dans du bois de saule cogneur pour plus d'animation.

Alors que Lucy se brossait les dents, elle s'observa dans le miroir magique de sa salle de bain. De taille moyenne, 1m66, les cheveux châtains, les yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu et le visage ovale, elle se trouvait relativement jolie. Bien sur, elle avait conscience d'être loin de la beauté indéniable d'Athénaïs Morpas ou bien même de celle de son amie Chryselle McViga. Mais bien qu'elle se savait loin d'être parfaite, elle s'acceptait. En tout cas, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Allongée dans son lit, elle pensa à l'année qui allait commencer. Elle était partagée entre l'excitation et la tristesse. Deux jours plus tard, se déroulera la dernière répartition à laquelle elle pourra participer. _Non, il n'est pas encore temps d'être nostalgique, se sermonna-t-elle, j'ai encore beaucoup de belles choses à vivre à Poudlard_.

C'est avec le sourire qu'elle s'endormit sans savoir que ses pensées étaient l'exacte prévision de son avenir proche.

Le mot de la fin :

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce début de fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que l'histoire vous a divertis.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même très courte (comme par exemple « c'était bien/bof/peu mieux faire ») pour me donner un aperçu de votre ressenti sur l'histoire.

A propos du rythme de publication pour l'instant, je n'ai rien de précis en tête mais on va dire minimum une fois par mois. Voir plus, il faut juste que l'inspiration soit au rendez vous.

A bientôt pour la suite,

Wesapom


	2. Chapter 2

Le mot de l'auteur :

J'ai eu pas mal d'idées pour cette histoire récemment. Donc elle avance bien. C'est pour ça que je vous poste un deuxième chapitre de façon très rapprochée du premier. Je me suis quand même couchée à une heure du matin hier pour pouvoir vous proposer ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais cela en valait la peine (enfin, ça sera à vous d'en juger).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui ont follow/favorite l'histoire.

Un grand merci pjmc99 pour ta review.

Disclaimer : Cf. chapitre 1.

Sans plus attendre :

 **Chapitre 2 :**

-Ion, où as-tu mis le vin de sureau qu'on a acheté pour Grand-mère et Grand-père? Hurla Eleanor depuis la salle à manger.

Lucy était avachie sur le matelas volant de son petit frère et le regardait s'activer. Elle était prête depuis longtemps déjà. Vêtue de la robe bleue claire en mousseline que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert au début de l'été, elle était déjà sûre de leur faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ion qui hésitait entre trois chemises.

-Je déteste ces chemises charmées pour se fermer seules. Elles s'ajustent toujours trop serrées ! Marmonna Ion.

-Si tu n'avais pas repris trois fois du gâteau à la patacitrouille hier, tu n'aurais pas ce problème… Fit remarquer Lucy.

-Si c'est pour être désagréable que tu restes, tu peux aussi bien partir, rétorqua-t-il.

-Sois pas si susceptible ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors, aide moi ! Laquelle plaira le plus à Grand-Mère ?

-A partir du moment où c'est une chemise enchantée, je suis sure qu'elle adorera !

-Merci, c'est très utile comme commentaire. Dit-il ironique.

Lucy soupira et se leva pour partir. Elle eut un peu de mal car le lit choisit ce moment précis pour faire une légère embardée vers le haut, la déséquilibrant dans son mouvement.

-C'est dangereux ces trucs là ! Tu veux un conseil vraiment utile ? Réponds à Maman avant de te faire engueuler ! Avertit-elle.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le salon. Dans le couloir, elle croisa sa mère qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la pièce qu'elle avait quitté.

-Ion! Je la cherche partout ! Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

A moitié sourde par les hurlements maternels, Lucy bifurqua jusqu'à la chambre parentale. Son père était en train de nouer ses lacets.

-Quelle agitation ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Ion a perdu le cadeau pour tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Lucy.

-Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Répliqua le concerné en bousculant sa sœur qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte. Je l'ai rangé dans la penderie de papa puisque c'est un cadeau pour ses parents !

-Tellement logique mon cher frère !

-Les enfants, on se calme ! Vous êtes prêts ? On va pouvoir y aller, alors !

La famille se dirigea, d'un seul bloc, vers la sortie de leur appartement. Phébus attrapa, au passage, un petit sachet en toile accroché tout à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ils descendirent trois étages pour s'arrêter devant une grande cheminée située dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Il avait été décidé quelques années plus tôt que, par mesure de sécurité, les cheminées des appartements des immeubles entièrement sorciers ne seraient plus raccordées au réseau. A la place, une cheminée commune était utilisable par tous. En effet, une étude effectuée par le département des mystères avait démontré que des cheminées connectées, et qui étaient trop rapprochées, déstabilisaient le flux magique et augmentait donc le risque de combustion spontanée.

Phébus tendit le sachet vers Eleanor qui en retira de la poudre de cheminette. Elle disparut rapidement dans des flammes vertes. Lucy pris, à son tour la poudre, se plaça dans l'âtre et dit en la lâchant:

-Le Cottage des Farfadets, Kildare.

Un bruit de vent s'engouffra dans la hotte et des flammes vertes s'élevèrent autour d'elle.

* * *

Xanthippe et Caoimhín O'Connell étaient deux sorciers irlandais issu de vieilles familles sang-pures. S'ils pouvaient paraître austères de prime abord, ils s'avéraient être des personnes tout à fait charmantes quand on les connaissait. Ils restaient malgré tout attachés aux traditions et au savoir vivre sorcier. C'est pourquoi le visage de Xanthippe s'illumina quand elle aperçut sa petite fille et sa robe dont le jupon s'élevait par lui-même dans les airs. Lucy vint embrasser sa Grand-mère tandis que Caoimhín accueillait Phébus et Ion qui venaient d'arriver.

-Comment va Granie ? demanda Xanthippe à Eleanor.

Granie était le surnom affectueux que tout le monde donnait, à présent, à Elisabeth Tolumn. Cette dernière était la mère d'Eleanor et son seul parent encore en vie. Michael était mort quelques années plus tôt d'une fièvre magique mal soignée. Depuis lors, les proches de Granie n'avaient cessé de l'entourer d'affection. Xanthippe notamment s'était attachée à elle et veillait régulièrement sur elle. Il faut dire que Granie était la personnification du mot « adorable ».

-Elle s'est bloquée la hanche il y a deux semaines en faisant un mauvais mouvement. Elle a dû rester tranquille quelques jour pour s'en remettre. Mais tu la connais, c'est une vraie pile électrique ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de ne pas aller jardiner.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Quelle tête de mule ! J'irai la voir dans la semaine pour lui apporter une infusion spéciale « os grippés » à base de camomille et de poudre de fée du Connemara.

La table était déjà magnifiquement dressée. Un centre de table composé d'un mélange de branchage et de fleurs de Puffapod y était disposé. La vaisselle de cristal grecque brillait de transparence. Tous s'assirent et les conversations débutèrent. S'enchainèrent ainsi une passionnante discussion à propos de la Dragoncelle, une autre concernant la feinte de Petipied qui venait d'être interdite en match officiel, quelques propos sur le Ministère et la façon dont il utilisait des fonds réservés à l'aide à l'insertion des Elfes libres de maison pour faire construire un observatoire d'astronomie. Il y eu également un moment d'émotion, au moment du dessert et après avoir fini la bouteille de vin de sureau, pendant lequel les aïeuls racontèrent pour la énième fois la façon dont avaient été vécues la première et la deuxième guerre des sorciers. Ils prirent ensuite tous un verre de liqueur de gobelin dans le salon. Ion trempa uniquement ses lèvres dans le breuvage puissant et regarda, avec amusement, sa famille cracher de minuscules flammes lorsqu'ils parlaient.

La soirée se termina fort tard dans la nuit. Alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer chez eux, les deux plus jeunes se rappelèrent avec angoisse que leur train partait le lendemain matin et qu'ils avaient tout deux, et malgré les recommandations maternelles, omis de boucler leurs valises. La nuit fut donc de très courte durée pour Lucy et Ion.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous le monde se leva tard –les méfaits d'une soirée trop arrosée et tardive se faisaient ressentir- et ce fut grâce à un branle-bas de combat qu'ils réussirent à être à l'heure. Alors qu'Eleanor venait de transplaner avec Ion, Phébus retint sa fille :

-Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Maman arrive à grands pas. J'avais pensé lui offrir une petite chouette. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Elle n'arrête pas de vexer Sol et il refuse de porter son courrier de plus en plus souvent !

Sol était le hibou de Phébus et avait un caractère assez affirmé. Il possédait sa propre petite volière à l'étage de l 'apothicairerie Hélios mais passait une grande partie de son temps à aller embêter les hiboux de la poste sorcière.

-C'est une super idée ! Tu te souviens quand il avait attaqué un autre hibou un matin de ma 3ème année dans la Grande Salle ? L'autre hibou n'a pas pu voler pendant une semaine ! S'exclama Lucy.

Rigolant de concert, ils disparurent à leur tour. Lucy avait passé son permis peu avant l'été. Elle était encore très peu sûre d'elle mais sa manœuvre se déroula correctement. En un instant, elle se retrouva dans la zone de transplanage de la gare sorcière et rejoignit le reste des O'Connell pour se rendre au quai 93/4. Ils passaient à côté de la locomotive lorsqu'un trait de vapeur s'en dégagea, envahissant l'ensemble du quai à sa proximité. Les personnes les entourant devinrent alors d'obscures silhouettes dans la brume.

Un premier sifflet du conducteur signala le départ prochain. Prenant en main leurs valises, les deux enfants firent leurs adieux à Eleanor et Phébus, puis montèrent dans le tortillard en acier peint de rouge.

* * *

La locomotive siffla et les wagons se mirent en branle, à sa suite. De gros panaches de fumée blanche englobaient le train, comme pour le cacher des regards indiscrets.

La fratrie O'Connell se disloqua lorsque Ion trouva ses amis dans le second wagon. Lucy continua alors seule sa périlleuse recherche. Périlleuse en effet puisqu'un certain nombre de Seconde Année s'étaient mis en tête d'organiser un tournois officieux de Bavboule dans les couloirs. De nombreuses billes parsemaient ainsi le sol et Lucy dû faire appel à tout le talent et l'équilibre dont elle possédait pour sortir intacte de cette épreuve. Néanmoins, au moins deux fois, elle passa très près de choir lamentablement à cause du poids de sa valise. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le compartiment occupé par ses meilleures amies lorsque l'une d'entre elle lui fit la surprise de la rejoindre. Déméter Mountbatten lui expliqua l'avoir vue de loin sur le quai mais l'horaire tardif n'avait pas permis des retrouvailles anticipées. La blonde aux yeux marron l'emmena ensuite vers le reste de la troupe.

Dans le compartiment se trouvait ainsi Magdalena Smith, la deuxième blonde de la bande, et Chryselle McViga, une grande brune au regard d'ébène.

-Où sont les gar… Commença Lucy avant d'être brutalement coupée.

-Venez voir, il paraît que Bertram Tomson a fait exploser sa valise ! S'écria, en courant dans le couloir, John Castelli.

Une horde de garçons le suivait déjà et ils disparurent rapidement en direction de la queue du train.

-J'ai ma réponse. Soupira-t-elle. Lena, tiens tu avais oublié ton bas de pyjama chez moi.

Les quatre filles avaient organisé une petite soirée quelques jours plus tôt. Officiellement cela avait été pour se raconter leurs étés respectifs. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite réunion de crise. Chryselle s'était fait plaquée par son petit ami, Paul Piat, au motif que leur différence d'âge rendait leur relation difficile. En fait, Paul venait de finir ses études à Poudlard et souhaitait retrouver sa liberté de célibataire. Quoiqu'il en soit Chryselle avait été accablé par cette rupture brutale et avait eu besoin du support de ses amies. Les filles en avaient profiter pour regarder un film à l'eau de rose en mangeant du pop corn et en faisant griller des marshmallows dans la cheminée. Déméter, pour détendre l'atmosphère s'était mise à raconter son extraordinaire voyage en compagnie des membres de la dernière tribu amérindienne exclusivement sorcière. Elle leur avait narré avec précision tous les détails d'une soirée de Juillet durant laquelle ses compagnons avaient invoqué les esprits de leurs ancêtres. Ceux ci s'étaient apparemment manifestés au travers d'une espèce de pluie d'étoiles lumineuses qui dessinait des formes abstraites autour d'eux.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je l'ai cherché partout en faisant ma valise ! Je n'ai même pas pensé qu'il était resté chez toi. Avoua Lena en rougissant.

La journée défila, les discussions aussi. Demy et Chrys commencèrent une partie d'échecs sorciers alors que Lucy se replongeait dans sa lecture de Dans le cœur de Scylla qu'elle avait déjà bien avancé. Lena en avait profité pour rédiger une lettre à l'attention de son cousin puis avait regardé avec intérêt ses amies jouer. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à redescendre sa valise du filet et encore plus à y trouver son nécessaire à écrire.

Des paysages tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres sur la campagne anglaise- puis celle écossaise- défilèrent à la fenêtre. La dame au chariot arriva, après plusieurs heures de trajet, devant leur compartiment.

-Vous voulez quelque chose mesdemoiselles ?

La réponse fut bien évidemment positive. Elles prirent les classiques patacitrouilles, fondants du chaudron et Chocogrenouilles ainsi que quelques nouveautés dont les fraises de Pimprenelle et les pétales glacés. Lena fut ravie lorsqu'elle appris que la chariot comprenait à présent également des MiniMonts. Ces friandises étaient constituées de chocolat au lait de Yéti qui lui donnait apparemment un goût exotique.

Les banquettes étaient devenues avec les années plus ou moins dures selon les compartiments. Celui dans lequel elles se trouvaient en possédait des relativement molles mais cela n'empêchait pas des raideurs dues au manque de mouvement d'apparaître. Déméter et Lucy firent plusieurs aller-retours dans les couloirs du train pour se dégourdir les jambes et saluer leurs camarades de classe. Beaucoup de ces derniers étaient bronzés, d'autre moins, mais ce qui était commun à tous était la bonne humeur des retrouvailles.

Alors qu'elles revenaient de leur dernière promenade, elles trouvèrent leur compartiment vide. Elles ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre mesure mais furent curieuse de savoir où se trouvaient leurs compères. Il s'avéra que les filles étaient allées aux toilettes mais que sur le chemin, elles avaient croisées Mary Donatel communément surnommée « la peste de Poudlard » ou « la Peste » qui s'était fait un plaisir de demander à Chrys comment allait Paul. Le quatuor commença à casser du sucre sur son dos mais ne fut pas en mesure de déterminer comment Mary avait su pour la rupture.

Cette conversation occupa une bonne partie de la fin du trajet. Il fut décidé de mettre en place un plan « anti-peste » mais elles ne trouvèrent aucune action concrète à effectuer. Pendant toutes leurs délibérations, Chryselle fit voler autour d'elles des origamis qui s'agitaient plus ou moins selon son humeur.

* * *

Le train ralentit avec douceur pour s'immobiliser, ensuite, avec brusquerie.

Les filles avaient déjà enfilé leurs robes noires d'uniforme et Lena y avait fièrement accroché son badge de Préfète-en-chef. Elles attrapèrent leurs valises et firent la queue dans les couloirs pour descendre du train. Devant elles, deux Première Année semblaient nerveuses.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous font combattre un troll pendant la répartition ? Demanda l'une d'eux.

-C'est ce que m'a raconté un de mes oncle. Répondit l'autre qui était blanche comme un linge.

La file d'élève avança et les filles purent descendre du train. Les deux Première Année, qui n'avaient pas remarqué le petit sourire malicieux des filles, disparurent de leur vue. Le quatuor traversa la gare- qui tenait plus du hall que de la gare- et déposa ses valises dans la pile parfaitement rangée à côté de l'entrée. Les premiers élèves quittaient déjà le parvis de la gare de Pré-au-lard dans les traditionnelles calèches. Il fallu aux filles encore un peu de temps pour accéder à une calèche disponible. Déméter, qui fermait la marche failli tomber de celle-ci quand la calèche démarra alors qu'elle avait à peine mis un pied dedans. Heureusement deux garçons de Cinquième Année se trouvaient aussi à bord et attrapèrent Demy avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

Après avoir traversé la forêt séparant Pré-au-lard de Poudlard, ils franchirent la grille surmontée de sangliers qui grommelèrent à leur passage. Au sommet d'une petite colline, dominant le lac, se dressait le château de Poudlard. Imposant, il étincelait dans la faible lumière du crépuscule. Les carrioles tirées par les sombrals s'embarquèrent sur le chemin de terre, menant les élèves à une nouvelle année pleine de découvertes.

* * *

Le mot de la fin :

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, follow ou favorite l'histoire si vous en avez l'envie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire ou attendre le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt pour la suite,

Wesapom.


	3. Chapter 3

Le mot de l'auteur :

Avec deux semaines de recul, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé le dernier chapitre dans mon empressement à publier, non ? Du coup, cette fois-ci, j'ai bien pris mon temps pour avancer l'intrigue (même si la réelle _intrigue_ arrivera beaucoup plus tard) et j'ai essayé de plus travailler les personnages et leurs interactions (mon gros point faible).

Que dites vous de la longueur des chapitres (3000 mots environ)?

Dans ce chapitre, Lucy arrive, enfin, à Poudlard. Concernant Poudlard, l'architecture globale que j'en ai est très similaire à l'image véhiculée dans les films. Si vous voulez voir des plans de Poudlard- que j'utilise notamment pour me situer dans mon histoire- je vous invite à aller sur l'encyclopédie Harry Potter (rubrique Poudlard puis Atlas Poudlard). Pour la Grande Salle, les salles communes et les autres détails de l'aménagement interne du château, je garde la version des livres.

Disclaimer : Cf. chapitre 1. Je rajoute que l'hymne de Poudlard est, bien sur, une invention de la grande JK Rowling.  
J'ai glissé une citation modifiée d'Akio Morita (que je ne connais absolument pas) dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent, comme toujours, devant les grandes portes de chêne. Celles ci étaient magistrales et d'une épaisseur telle qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir deux élèves côte à côte.  
Peeves chantait des obscénités et relayait les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient déjà parmi les élèves. Ainsi fut révélé que Cara Mist avait eu une aventure torride avec Olivier Wells durant l'été mais qu'il l'avait quitté dès le lendemain matin sans scrupule. On racontait même qu'elle avait passé le trajet du Poudlard Express enfermée dans les toilettes des filles à pleurer. Dans une autre version des faits, c'était Cherry Broomberg qui, follement amoureuse de son meilleur ami, s'était offerte à lui mais s'était confronté à un refus catégorique d'Olivier. Certains prétendaient même que les deux histoires étaient vraies !  
Lucy prêtait une oreille distraite à ces racontars. En règle générale, curieuse comme elle était, ce genre de ragots l'intéressait sans qu'elle ne les propage réellement elle-même. Mais ce jour là, les choses étaient différentes. Elle se savait objet d'une de ces rumeurs mais sans connaître les détails de ce qu'on disait sur elle. Cela la perturbait légèrement.

Suivant le flot d'élèves, Lucy, Chrys, Demy et Lena traversèrent le gigantesque hall de Poudlard pour accéder dans la Grande Salle. Des milliers de bougies flottaient en l'air et, dans le ciel sans nuages du plafond, on les confondait avec les étoiles qui y brillaient. Les filles s'installèrent à la deuxième table depuis l'entrée de la salle, à côté d'un groupe de Troisième Année très bavard. Les couverts dorés du festin à venir contrastaient avec le bois sombre des tables.

Assise face à la table des Serpentard, Lucy vit clairement Jack Meyers sortir d'une de ses poches une flasque et verser son contenu dans sa coupe. _Cela ne m'étonne guère venant de lui mais j'aurais espéré mieux_ , pensa t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.  
Baissant tristement les yeux, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle était assise à la place où était gravé dans le bois un cœur contenant la mention _CC+CD_. Elle s'était toujours demandée quel élève avait bien pu laisser cette trace. Ce qui l'étonnait plus était qu'aucuns elfes de maison ne l'avaient effacé contrairement à la plupart des autres marques de ce genre.  
Alors qu'elle allait faire part de ses pensées à Chrys, assise à sa droite, la directrice Mcgonagall, au chignon de plus en plus gris au fil des années, fit teinter son verre pour réclamer le silence.  
La porte s'ouvrit au même instant laissant entrer les Première Année précédés du Professeur Arty. Les petits nouveaux avaient des yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur traversée de la Grande Salle. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et pointaient du doigt le plafond magique. Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'estrade des professeurs pendant que Alec Arty se plaçait devant la table des professeurs aux côtés d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un morceau de tissu rapiécé.  
La pliure du Choixpeau s'ouvrit et s'éleva, dans le silence nouvellement créé, sa voix :

 _Depuis près de 1500 ans  
_ _Je scelle vos destins  
_ _Ne craignez pas demain  
_ _Cela ne sera jamais un carcan_

 _Plusieurs maisons peuvent vous convenir  
_ _L'unité de Poudlard reste Primordiale  
_ _Et cela depuis un Age immémorial  
_ _Mon choix ne sera jamais là pour vous punir_

 _Serdaigle permet d'arriver très loin  
_ _La bravoure se trouve à Gryffondor  
_ _Mais les Poufsouffle ont un cœur d'or  
_ _Chez Serpentard soyez toujours malins_

 _Approchez de mon piédestal  
_ _Oserez vous défier votre avenir  
_ _Qu'importe ce que vous allez devenir  
_ _Votre nouvelle maison sera amicale_

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle et les Première Année imitèrent leurs ainés bien que leurs mines étaient clairement perplexes. Le professeur Arty prit à son tour la parole à l'attention des nouveaux élèves:

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Ariane Aenfis.

Demy pouffa à ses côtés et chuchota à Lucy :

-Chaque année il dit exactement la même chose ! Arty pourrait se renouveler quand même ! Je suis sure que dans dix ans…

-GRYFFONDOR ! L'interrompit le Choixpeau.

Les filles applaudirent avec politesse mais étaient loin d'égaler l'entrain de la table des rouge et or. Mais bientôt, Tomas Brull rejoignit la _table de la sagesse_ , comme on la surnommait à Poudlard, et elles battirent des mains jusqu'à s'en faire mal d'enthousiasme. La répartition se poursuivit sans événement marquant particulier. Amandine Kiman, l'une des recrues de leur maison, s'installa timidement à côté de Lena. Elle lui posa, à voix basse, de nombreuses questions sur le château et le corps enseignant dont notamment si il était vrai que le professeur Mcgonagall enfermait les élèves indisciplinés dans les cachots pour les manger petit bouts par petit bouts. Amandine fut enchantée de rencontrer la Dame Grise même si celle ci n'adressait pas la parole aux élèves et se contentait de flotter paresseusement au dessus de sa table attitrée.

-Un grand homme a, un jour, dit que la musique était plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrions faire dans cette école. Dit la directrice Mcgonagall avec émotion. Chantons donc l'hymne de l'école.

Tous les élèves chantèrent alors à cœur joie l'hymne de l'école. Le grand jeu était de réussir à chanter plus fort que les autres.

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
_ _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir_ ,  
 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
_ _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
_ _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
_ _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
_ _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
_ _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
_ _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
_ _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
_ _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
_ _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce_.

Lorsque le silence revint, la directrice adressa aux élèves l'un de ses rares sourires et les tables se remplirent de victuailles.

-Alors à côté du professeur Arty qui enseigne les sortilèges, il y a le professeur de botanique, Neville Longdubat. Expliqua Lena entre deux bouchées de cuisse de poulet à la citrouille. Je te conseille de ne pas trop faire la maligne avec lui, il est très sympa mais il ne supporte pas les élèves dissipés. En même temps, si tu l'es pendant ses cours tu risque de te faire couper les doigts par ses plantes, alors il a raison ! Ensuite, le grand blond c'est Matthew Dolen. Il n'est pas professeur mais infirmier. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi d'ailleurs, il est taillé pour faire du Quidditch ! T'as vu les abdos qu'il a, ça me rend toute chose ! Ajouta-t-elle rêveusement.

-Lena, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait pu voir ses abdos depuis le début de la répartition… fit remarquer Chrys. Lena, Lena ! Ouhou, tu m'écoutes ? Bon, les filles on a perdu Lena au royaume de M. Dolen !

La bonne humeur fut de mise pendant tout le banquet. Celle ci n'était d'ailleurs pas un monopole réservé aux quatre amies mais à l'ensemble des élèves. Cela fut prouvé lorsque, autour de James Potter, la table des Gryffondor hurla de rire en plein milieu du repas.  
Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses, les réjouissances prirent fin lorsque les préfets respectifs des maisons se levèrent pour rassembler et accompagner des Première Année repus à leurs salles communes.  
Il était de tradition, à Serdaigle, de suivre le groupe des nouveaux arrivants pour leur laisser l'honneur d'être les premiers de l'année à accéder à la salle commune. Le quatuor les suivit donc de près et monta à leur suite au cinquième étage de l'aile Ouest. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée car le chemin le plus court empruntait un escalier en colimaçon qui s'amusait, comme d'usage dans la profession d'escalier de Poudlard, à perdre quelques unes de ses marches quand bon lui semblait.  
Finalement, tous se répartirent autour de la porte gardant l'accès de leur _nid_ , comme ils aimaient l'appeler, et le silence se fit. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle adressa un regard perçant aux nouveaux venus puis leur demanda :

 _Toujours le premier, jamais le dernier,  
_ _Rien sans lui n'est jamais fini,  
_ _Car rien ne peut commencer sans lui.  
_ _Qui est-il ?_

Les Première Année semblèrent incertains et n'osèrent s'exprimer.

-C'est à vous de trouver la réponse. Vous pouvez proposer une supposition par personne. Leur expliqua Simon Boquel, le préfet en Cinquième Année. Nous ne vous aiderons que si aucun d'entre vous ne trouve la réponse. Mais s'il s'avère qu'on doive intervenir parce que vous ne faites aucune tentative de réponse, il faudra vous demander si vous appartenez vraiment à Serdaigle ! Un sage n'a pas peur de faire une erreur mais il doit faire en sorte de ne pas la faire deux fois.

Les ainés scrutèrent les plus jeunes en attendant leur réaction. Alicia Werber fut la première à se placer devant le heurtoir et à faire sa tentative qui se solda par un échec. Malgré tout, l'ensemble des élèves plus âgés l'applaudit.  
Ce fut finalement Tomas Brull en proposant le « début » qui permit aux Serdaigle d'entrer dans leur tour.

La salle commune était grande, très grande. Circulaire, elle était bordée d'immenses fenêtres dont les vitres s'apparentaient plus à des vitraux transparents. On apercevait, à travers elles, la noirceur de la nuit sans lune. De grandes banquettes et sofas bleu nuit s'étendaient ça et là dans la pièce. L'espace principal était également bordé de petites alcôves qui entouraient les fenêtres. Dedans on trouvait des tables de travail. L'une des alcôves était une bibliothèque. Face à elle, une cheminée en demi cercle, éteinte, épousait la forme de la pièce. Calée dans sa petite niche de marbre blanc, la statue de Rowena Serdaigle se dressait à l'opposé de la porte. Un dôme étoilé surplombait l'ensemble et illuminait la moquette aux couleurs de la maison.

Les filles laissèrent les Première Année s'émerveiller de la salle commune et filèrent dans leur dortoir. Elles s'affalèrent sur leurs lits respectifs, le repas leur pesant sur l'estomac.

-Bataille de polochon ! Cria Demy soudainement en frappant de son oreiller moelleux Lena.

Les trois autres filles mirent quelques secondes pour réagir puis à la suite de Lena, qui fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur, elles fondirent sur l'assaillant. Il s'ensuivit des cris, des rires et beaucoup de plumes qui submergèrent le sol de la chambre. Soudain, au milieu de ce carnage de plume, l'une d'elle alla se poser sur le poêle au centre de la pièce et s'embrasa immédiatement en émettant de petits orbes de lumière. Ce fut le signal qui marqua la fin des hostilités.  
Demy était celle la plus touchée mais toutes les quatre étaient couvertes de plumes. Leurs cheveux, particulièrement, en avaient accroché de gros paquets. Elles s'entraidèrent pour les enlever tout en ayant l'impression de plumer un oiseau et non pas une amie. Elles filèrent à la salle de bain pour faire leurs toilettes avant de se coucher. Chryselle, fidèle à ses habitudes de né-moldue, oublia qu'à Poudlard les brosses à dents étaient enchantées pour fonctionner sans qu'on les tienne. Cela résultat en un mini combat de sa part contre sa brosse à dent – qu'elle perdit bien évidemment- et elle dut se laver le visage et se rebrosser les dents puisque sa brosse avait fini par lui brosser le nez et non les dents.

Chrys et Demy se mirent rapidement au lit après cela. Voyant la mine toujours sombre de Lucy, alors qu'elle fermait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, Lena essaya de la rassurer :

-Tu es encore perturbée par ces ragots qu'on dit sur toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que c'est encore une histoire de veracrasse comme ce qu'il se disait sur moi l'année dernière. Ils racontent surement que tu t'es teint les sourcils en rose sans faire exprès pendant les vacances.

-Merci, c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Les autres élèves me regardaient vraiment bizarrement tout à l'heure !

-Très bien ! Alors on va enquêter sur ça demain ! On aura très vite la réponse et tu te rendras compte que ça ne valait pas le coup de s'inquiéter ! S'exclama Léna avec optimisme.

Les deux filles fermèrent leurs rideaux respectifs et s'isolèrent dans leurs cocons personnels. Etonnement au regard de son état d'esprit agité, Lucy ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'endormir la journée ayant été, finalement, bien remplie. Au contraire, Lena eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'était pas spécialement songeuse ou excitée ce soir là mais quelque chose la dérangeait. La démangeait plutôt. En réalité, plus elle y pensait et plus elle se disait que cela ressemblait à ce sentiment qu'elle avait parfois avant que quelque chose d'étrange n'arrive. Et cela n'était pas peu dire, l'étrange chez les sorciers se trouvait dans une zone bien plus obscure que celui des moldus. Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment sure d'elle. Depuis toute petite ses parents lui disaient qu'elle avait une arrière arrière arrière grande tante voyante et qu'il était certain qu'elle aurait aussi de grands pouvoirs de divination. Mais après tout, quelle certitude avait-elle que ses prétendus pouvoirs spéciaux n'étaient pas que le résultat des attentes de ses parents ?  
Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'assoupit que bien après avoir entendu les respirations de ses amies se calmer et se rythmer.

* * *

Lucy, fidèle à son habitude à Poudlard, se leva tôt. Elle enfila sa paire de basket _HermèsWings_ , son jogging et une brassière. Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et s'attacher les cheveux. Elle rangea au passage quelques flacons qu'elle avait défaits rapidement de sa valise la veille et qu'elle avait abandonnés négligemment sur le plan vasque.  
Elle descendit rapidement les trois étages de la tour Serdaigle puis les cinq y menant avant de passer, sans s'arrêter, devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle franchit ensuite la grande porte du château et se mit à courir. C'était son rituel.  
Quatre jours par semaine, elle se levait plus tôt pour courir autour du lac. Un petit sentier de terre émergeait des grandes pelouses du parc et entourait le lac mais avant de pouvoir le rejoindre, elle devait contourner les serres. Les jours où il pleuvait, il lui arrivait de couper à travers les pépinières du château pour gagner cinq minutes supplémentaires durant lesquelles elle courrait à l'abri. Elle arriva bientôt à la partie du lac qui était bordée d'une petite muraille de pierre signifiant les limites du domaine de Poudlard. A partir de ce point, une petite forêt clairsemée protégeait des intempéries venues du ciel. Les jours où le brouillard écossais ne couvrait pas la campagne environnante et que la visibilité était suffisante, on pouvait voir au loin, en contrebas du rempart, la ligne de chemin de fer du Poudlard Express. Ce n'était pas le cas ce jour là. L'aube avait laissée la terre humide, détrempée et celle ci n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher.  
A l'endroit qui marquait l'extrémité du lac par rapport au château, elle s'autorisa une pause. C'était après tout, la première fois qu'elle courait autant depuis deux mois et son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre. Elle ne s'attarda toutefois pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard pour le petit déjeuner.  
Sur la dernière ligne droite de sa course, elle s'aperçut que James Potter la précédait. Elle se rappela alors les nombreuses fois où ils avaient courus ensemble. _Mais c'est un temps révolu_ , se remémora-t-elle.

Elle dut se dépêcher pour prendre sa douche, se vêtir de son uniforme et redescendre dans la Grande Salle où ses amies l'attendaient. Elle se hâta de petit déjeuner alors que Chrys lui donnait son emploi du temps. Elle avait été beaucoup trop lente dans sa course ce qui la forçait à présent à se grouiller et ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de regarder son planning de dernière année.

Lorsqu'il fut sept heures cinquante, les filles se levèrent pour se rendre en cours.

-On a double cours de potions avec les Gryffondor. Annonça Chrys.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient toutes dans les cachots, Lucy se rendit compte que des élèves la regardaient avec un sourire en coin. Décidément, elle se demandait ce que cela cachait. Lena remarqua son froncement de sourcils et la réconforta en lui serrant le bras. Elles approchèrent de la porte de la salle de potion devant laquelle se tenaient déjà l'intégralité des Gryffondor de leur année. Ils se turent tous à leur arrivée. Lucy espéra que les filles mettraient la promesse de Lena à exécution très rapidement, l'attente la tuait.

Mais valait-il réellement mieux qu'elle sache la vérité ?

* * *

Le mot de la fin :

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

J'ai beaucoup galéré sur la chanson du Choixpeau (la poésie c'est pas du tout mon truc). J'ai essayé de trouver des rimes à peu près cohérentes (j'ai dit « à peu près ») mais je n'ai pas du tout regardé les syllabes et leur métrique. Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que cette chanson ne soit pas de très bonne qualité, cela me semblait indispensable d'en écrire une vis à vis de mon projet (càd retranscrire fidèlement la vie d'un sorcier).

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. C'est génial de savoir que j'ai réussi à intéresser quelques personnes et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux.  
Merci à _Maluna_ et _Misakyy-Misaiie_ qui ont mis l'histoire en favori, je suis honorée de votre soutient.  
Merci à _Shiriliz_ , _Misakyy-Misaiie_ , _COOKIESPOWAA_ et _pasy95_ qui suivent l'histoire.  
Merci à _pjmc99_ , ce guest qui est, à ce jour, ma seule review :).

Si vous voulez avoir des infos actualisées sur le rythme de publication, je vous invite à aller de temps en temps sur mon profil puisque j'y mets les dates approximatives de publication.

A bientôt pour la suite,

Wesapom.


End file.
